Are You My Husband
by ChanLBee
Summary: Diangkat dari kisah nyata. Aku mengetahui perselingkuhan suami ku. Tapi aku masih mencintai nya meski telah dikhianati oleh nya-Baekhyun. CHANBAEK/GS
1. Prolog

**Are You My Husband?**

 **Cast**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **and**

 **All Of Member EXO**

 **GS For All Uke**

 **T for this Chapter**

 **Kisah Nyata**

 **Don't Read if You Don't like It**

 **Just Close You Tab**

 ** _Prolog_**

-Baekhyun-

Aku menikah 4 tahun lalu dengan seorang Pria yang begitu aku cintai. Kini kami sudah di karuniai 2 orang putra yaitu Chanhyun dan Jiwoon. Awal nya kehidupan rumah tangga ku berjalan layak nya pasangan suami istri lainnya, penuh cinta dan kehangatan. Tapi semua itu tak bertahan lama. Semua itu hanya bertahan selama 2 tahun setelah kami menikah dan putra pertama kami lahir. Sejak itu semua nya berubah. Semua berawal ketika suami ku bertugas di luar kota dan disitu lah titik mula yang aku rasakan rumah tangga ku berada di ambang ke hancuran. Aku mengetahui perselingkuhan suami ku. Tapi aku masih mencintai nya meski telah dikhianati oleh nya.

-Chanyeol-

Aku seorang CEO. Aku menikah 4 tahun lalu. Kini aku sudah memiliki 2 orang putra. Aku begitu menyayangi kedua putra ku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengakhiri rumah tangga ku dengan nya. Namun aku tak bisa melakukannya. Ada bagian dari diriku ya g menolak untuk berpisah dengannya. Entah itu karna aku mencintai nya atau karna aku takut kehilangan kedua putra ku. Tapi kini ada wanita lain yang tengah bertahta dihatiku. Dia gadis yang ku kenal 2 tahun lalu. Gadis yang manis dan sempurna untuk ku. Semua terasa berbeda saat aku bersama gadis ku. Dan aku begitu mencintai gadis ku. Aku ingin hidup bersama gadis ku selama nya. Tapi aku juga tak ingin kehilangan keluarga ku. Apakah aku terlalu serakah?

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah menyiap kan sarapan untuk kita. Ayo kita makan bersama"-Baekhyun

"Aku sarapan di luar. Aku berangkat"-Chanyeol

"Papa tidak mau sarapan bersama Chanhyun?"-Chanhyun

"Bukan begitu sayang. Papa sudah ada janji. Jadi papa tidak bisa sarapan bersama Chanhyun pagi ini. Tak apa kan?"- Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengantar kepergian suami nya.

Chanyeol mendial nomor gadis nya.

"Sayang kau dimana? Baiklah aku segera kesana. kita sarapan bersama Okey?"-Chanyeol

Bakehyun hanya mampu menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan sebilah pisau menancap di ulu hati nya.

"Harus sesakit ini kah mencintai mu?"-Baekhyun

.

.

.

TBC OR END

 **Ps:**

Kisah ini terjadi dalam kehidupan ku. Lebih tepat nya pada seseorang yang aku kenal. Namun nama, tempat, pekerjaan cast telah di ubah sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

mohon kritik dan saran nya ya di kolom review.

Yang gak tau wajah Chanhyun gimana bisa cek di ig aku yaitu **chanlbee**. Biar kebayang gimana sih Chanhyun itu. kkk

-Bye Bye-

LOVE


	2. Chapter 1

Are You My Husband?

Cast

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

and

All Of Member EXO

GS For All Uke

T for this Chapter

Kisah Nyata

Don't Read if You Don't like It

Just Close You Tab

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih menatap kepergian Chanyeol yang meninggalkan kediaman mereka. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa Chanhyun memanggil nya.

"Ma... Kenapa mama diam disini. Ayo kita sarapan ma. Chanhyun sudah lapar ma". Chanhyun menarik ujung baju Baekhyun sehingga attensi Baekhyun beralih pada Chanhyun.

"Eoh... Maafkan mama sayang.Baiklah ayo kita sarapan". Baekhyun tersenyum dan membawa Chanhyun menuju meja makan.

Baekhyun dan Chanhyun sarapan dengan khidmat meskipun tanpa kehadiran sang kepala keluarga.

Ditengah kegiatan sarapan mereka terdengar suara tangisan bayi. Baekhyun segera bangkit meninggalkan meja makan.

"Chanhyun selesaikan sarapan mu. Mama kekamar sebentar melihat Jiwoon". Chanhyun mengangguk dan Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju kamar nya.

Baekhyun membawa Jiwoon yang masih menangis dari box bayi ke dalam gendongan nya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang dan membaringkan Jiwoon untuk disusui nya. Sekarang waktu nya Jiwoon untuk menyusu. Baekhyun masih menyusui Jiwoon yang berusia 8 bulan meskipun Baekhyun juga memberikan makanan bayi lainnya sebagai pendamping namun tidak memberikan susu formula sebagai pengganti ASI.

Setelah kenyang Jiwoon tampak tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Anak mama sudah kenyang sekarang?" Baekhyun mencium kedua pipi Jiwoon dengan gemas sehingga Jiwoon terkikik. Chanhyun yang baru menyusul mama nya ke kamar, melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menciumi Jiwoon tak urung Chanhyun pun ingin di _poppo_ oleh mama nya yang cantik.

"Ma... Chanhyun juga ingin di _poppo_ seperti Jiwoon". Chanhyun ikut naik keatas ranjang.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah putra sulungnya yang begitu manja. Baekhyun pun mendarat kan ciuman nya di kedua pipi Chanhyun dengan gemas. Chanhyun ikut terkikik karna mama nya menuruti kemauannya.

"Baiklah. sekarang saat nya kita...?" Baekhyun mengankat Jiwoon dalam gendongan nya.

"Mandi... Chanhyun ikut ma..." Chanhyun turun dari ranjang mengikuti Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun sangat bahagia melihat perkembangan kedua putra nya. Chanhyun yang semakin aktif dan jiwoon yang tampak makin sehat.

Baekhyun sosok wanita yang begitu baik. Baekhyun bukan seorang wanita karir. Dia hanya sosok istri dan kini telah menjadi ibu untuk anak-anak nya. Segala pekerjaan rumah nya dilakukannya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak memperkerjakan maid untuk mengurus kediaman nya. Semua Baekhyun kerjakan dengan kedua tangan nya dengan telaten. Jika dilihat, Baekhyun sosok istri idaman. Baekhyun mengurus suami, kedua anak nya, dan rumah nya tanpa kenal lelah. Entah dimana letak kekurangan seorang Byun Baekhyun hingga Chanyeol berpaling pada gadis lain.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan hendak pulang. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan ada nya panggilan masuk. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat nama panggilan yang masuk ke ponsel nya.

"Hallo sayang"

" _Oppa~ Apa pekerjaan Oppa sudah selesai?"_

"Iya. Aku baru saja selesai"

" _Oppa jangan lupa mampir ke apartement ku ya~"_

"Iya... Aku pasti akan mampir ke apartement mu"

" _Oppa~ Aku belum makan malam. Sebelum kemari bisakah Oppa membeli makan malam untuk kita?"_

"Baiklah akan ku beli kan nanti saat aku kesana"

Chanyeol tersenyum setelah panggilan nya berakhir. Dia begitu rindu pada gadis nya. padahal baru tadi pagi mereka sarapan bersama.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.35 KST. Chanhyun sudah terlelap dikamar usai makan malam dan bermain sejenak bersama Baekhyun di depan TV. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanhyun, Jiwoon pun sudah kembali terlelap setelah tadi sempat terbangun karna lapar.

Kini hanya tinggal Baekhyun seorang yang masih terjaga di ruang makan. Sebenarnya tubuh Baekhyun sangat lelah dengan segala kegiatan yang dilakukannya seharian ini. Tapi Baekhyun masih menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun jatuh tertidur di meja makan menanti kepulangan Chanyeol. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.12 KST. Chanyeol baru tiba di kediaman nya. Karna merasa haus Chanyeol berjalan kearah dapur untuk minum. Namun ketika melewati meja makan Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur dalam posisi menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua lengan nya di atas meja. Chanyeol berjalan melewati Baekhyun menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil minuman.

Chanyeol membangun kan Baekhyun setelah menghabiskan minuman nya.

"Baek. Bangunlah". Chanyeol sedikit mengoyangkan lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun sedikit terkejut dan segera bangkit dari kursi nya.

"Eoh... Sayang kau sudah pulang. Maaf aku tertidur tadi. Pukul berapa sekarang?". Baekhyun sedikut membenarkan pakaian nya.

"Tak apa sekarang jam 23.18. Tidurlah dikamar". Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar. Namun Baekhyun menghentikan langkah nya.

"Sayang aku sudah menyiap kan makan malam. Akan ku hangat kan sebentar, karna seperti nya sudah agak dingin". Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah makan, aku ingin mandi dan tidur". Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Baekhyun tertunduk memandangi makanan yang telah dia siapkan untuk makan malam Chanyeol bersama nya. Namun tak sedikit pun Chanyeol menyentuh nya. Padahal Baekhyun juga belum makan malam sedikit pun untuk menunggu Chanyeol agar bisa makan malam bersama

Baekhyun lelah dengan semua ini. Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol. Baekhyun belum makan sedikit pun malam ini. Baekhyun memilih mengikuti Chanyeol ke kamar mereka dengan keadaan perut kosong.

Chanyeol tampak mulai terlelap. Namun tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Baekhyun melihat nama yang ada pada layar ponsel Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun sudah sangat hafal siapa sang penelpon ini.

"Aku harus menjelaskan pada "nya"."Baekhyun hendak mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Namun mata Chanyeol terbuka dan menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan berani mengusik gadis ku. Atau rumah tangga kita akan berakhir di pengadilan".

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

 ** _Ps:_**

Mau curhat dikit tentang HUNHAN. Aku sedih banget, tapi aku gak percaya kalau si otong pacaran sama lulu. Lulu cuma milik luhan dan luhan cuma milik sehun.

kini badai datang menghantam HUNHAN Shipper. CB telah melewati nya, Kaisoo juga sudah melewatinya. Ujian datang agar kita bisa naik kelas. Kaya CB dan KS sekarang makin sweet... Keep strong HUNHAN SHIPPER... Aku juga nge ship hunhan... /maaf curcol nya ke panjangan/

 **BaekHill** : Sabar... nah di chap ini malah loey yang ngoming cerai gimana tuh? Udah ketebak belum siapa cewe nya di chap ini?

 **cici fu** : ini udah di lanjut ya... semoga suka

 **ErryBee** : Masih belum aku kasih tau ya nama cewe nya di chap ini. Tapi apa udah bisa ketebak siapa cewe nya?

 **hunhanshin** : Iya ini di angkat dari yang aku alami di kehidupan aku. Lebih tepat nya terjadi pada orang yang ku kenal.

oh iya??? Apa judul nya??? Bukan repost kok. Ini murni dari yang terjadi di sekitar aku.

 **ooharin.oshxo** : ini udah di lanjut... semoga suka

 **SexYeol** : ini udah di lanjut... semoga suka ya

 **afrilany pahsya** : ini udah di lanjut... semoga suka...

 **ThevEXO** : Hahahaha di tunggu aja ya sayang sampai akhir.

 **Park Beichan** : setuju... untung anak-anak nya masih kecil kalau udah gede pasti bakalan habis si Loey dan selingkuhan nya itu.

 **SekaradaChanyeolada** : Belum sayang. Ini masih tahap nyusun skripsi. Iya sakit nya tapi gak berdarah.

 **Hanya Tuhan Yang Tahu** : ini udah di lanjut... semoga suka.

 **shielhunna** : ini udah di lanjut... semoga suka.

 **bekhynie** : harap sabar ini ujian... ini udah di lanjut... semoga suka.

 **zfa** : ending nya udah ada... kalau di kasih tau skrg udh gak seru dong. kkk

 _So_ _rry for typo_

 _Big Thank for My reader_

 _-Bye Bye-_

 _LOVE_


	3. Chapter 2

**Are You My Husband?**

 **Cast**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **and**

 **All Of Member EXO**

 **GS For All Uke**

 **T for this Chapter**

 **Kisah Nyata**

 _ **Don't Read if You Don't like It**_

 _ **Just Close You Tab**_

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

 _ **Preview**_

Baekhyun melihat nama yang ada pada layar ponsel Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun sudah sangat hafal siapa sang penelpon ini.

"Aku harus menjelaskan pada "nya"."Baekhyun hendak mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Namun mata Chanyeol terbuka dan menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan berani mengusik gadis ku. Atau rumah tangga kita akan berakhir di pengadilan".

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun POV_

Aku mengamati wajah suami ku yang kini mulai terlelap. Aku menerawang kehidupan awal pernikahan kami dan itu membuat ku tersenyum. Semua terasa begitu manis dan hangat. Aku merindukan masa-masa itu.

Aku berharap semoga malam ini aku bisa bermimpi seperti saat awal pernikahan ku bersama nya.

Saat aku hendak memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol _Oppa_ berdering. Awal nya aku ragu untuk mengangkat panghilan tersebut. Namun karna ponsel nya terus berdering aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Aku meraih ponselnya yang terletak diatas nakas. Dan tepat seperti dugaan ku mengenai siapa yang menghubungi suami ku sekarang. Aku sudah sangat hafal dengan nama yang tertera di layar ponsel nya.

Ini sudah terlalu lama aku menahannya. Sudah 2 tahun lama nya. Apa wanita ini tidak tau bahwa Chanyeol _Oppa_ sudah beristri? Aku harus menjelaskan pada nya. Aku menggeser lingakaran hijau pada layar ponsel. Namun belum sempat aku mengatakan apa pun pada seseorang di seberang sana, lengan ku sudah terlebih dahulu di tahan oleh Chanyeol _Oppa._

"Jangan berani mengusik gadis ku. Atau rumah tangga kita akan berakhir di pengadilan" Chanyeol _Oppa_ mengambil ponselnya yang berada di tangan ku.

"Chanyeol _Oppa_... Kau..." Chanyeol _Oppa_ malah bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menjauhi ranjang.

"Iya sayang... Ada apa menghubungi ku selarut ini". Aku tak sanggup mendengar nya.

Aku terdiam. Tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Air mata ku jatuh tak terbendung. Dia lebih memilih wanita itu dari pada aku. Aku hancur. Hati ku remuk. Aku tidak hanya lelah secara fisik sekarang tapi perasaan ku juga sangat lelah saat ini.

Aku sangat mencintai nya. Aku tak ingin berpisah dari nya. Aku juga tidak mau anak-anak ku tumbuh tampa sosok seorang ayah. Aku tak mau. Aku tak bisa.

"Hiks... Mama..." Itu suara Chanhyun, tidak biasa dia terbangun saat tidur dan menangis. Aku harus melihat keadaan putra ku. Aku menghapus jejak air mata di wajah ku dan berjalan kekamar Chanhyun yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar ku.

 _Baekhyun POV END_

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar Chanhyun. Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanhyun yang masih menangis sembari memanggil Baekhyun.

"Hei... Jagoan mama kenapa menangis?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara parau nya.

"Chanhyun takut ma. Hiks..." Chanhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Chanhyun mimpi buruk?" Baekhyun mengusap punggung Chanhyun.

Chanhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Tidak apa sayang ada mama disini, sekarang Chanhyun tidur lagi ya" Baekhyun membaringkan Chanhyun.

"Tapi Chanhyun ingin tidur dengan mama" Chanhyun menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Iya. Mama akan tidur disini bersama Chanhyun. Sekarang kita tidur Oke". Baekhyun ikut berbaring di ranjang Chanhyun. Ranjang Chanhyun bisa untuk ditiduri oleh dua orang walau agak sedikit pendek untuk tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol baru saja mengakhiri panggilan nya bersama gadis nya. Saat menerima panggilan Chanyeol berjalan ke Balkon pada kamar nya, dia tidak ingin ribut dengan Baekhyun dan juga gadis nya.

Saat masuk ke mabli ke kamar Chanyeol yidak menemukan Baekhyun di ranjang atau pun kamar mandi mereka. Chanyeol menduga pasti Baekhyun berada di kamar Chanhyun. Chanyeol tidak menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar Chanhyun.

Chanyeol membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Rasa kantuk kembali menyerang nya. Dan tak berapa lama Chanyeol pun jatuh terlelap. Chanyeol tidak sedikitpun merasa bersalah atas perkataan nya tadi terhadap Baekhyun. Malam ini akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur secara terpisah.

Sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Baekhyun menyiapkan segalanya untuk keluarga nya. Semua Baekhyun jalani seolah kejadian semalam tidaklah terjadi.

Baekhyun bertahan karna rasa cinta nya yang begitu kuat. Bukan hanya untuk suami nya tapi juga untuk buah cinta nya bersama Chanyeol, sebagai penyemangat hidup nya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar nya bersama Chanyeol untuk menyiapkan peralatan mandi untuk Chanyeol serta pakaian kerja untuk Chanyeol. Setelah Bakehyun menyiapkan segala nya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang untuk membangun kan Chanyeol.

"Sayang. Bangunlah, semua sudah aku siapkan" Baekhyun sedikit mengoyangkan lengan Chanyeol.

"Emmm... Iya". Chanyeol menggeliat diatas ranjang dan bangkit untuk duduk.

Setelah nya Baekhyun berjalan menuju _Baby Box_ Jiwon untuk mengecek keadaan Jiwon. Chanyeol pun ikut bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Melihat keadaan Jiwon masih tertidur, Baelhyun pun bergerak membereskan ranjang mereka. Setelah selesai membereskan kamar nya, Bakehyun berjalan kekamar Chanhyun untuk membangunkan jagoannya tersebut.

Chu~

Baekhyun mengecup dahi Chanhyun.

"Chanhyun. Bangunlah. Ayo kita sarapan bersama papa. Apa Chanhyun tidak ingin sarapan dengan papa?" Baekhyun masih mengecupi wajah Chanhyun.

Chanhyun akhirnya mengucek kedua mata nya dengan tangan kecil nya. Terlihat begitu imut.

"Ayo sayang... Bangun..." Baekhyun membangunkan Chanhyun dan mebawa Chanhyun dalam gendongam nya menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka Chanhyun.

Baekhyun, Chanhyun dan Chanyeol pagi ini bisa makan bersama setelah rengekan Chanhyun. Baekhyun bahagia bisa sarapan bersama seperti pagi ini.

"Chanhyun selesai". Chanhyun mengangkat sendok nya.

"Wah... anak papa hebat, bisa menghabiskan makanannya". Chanyeol mengusak kepala Chanhyun.

"Iya dong pa. Sekarang kan Chanhyun sudah besar". Chanhyun membanggakan diri nya.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat interaksi Chanyeol dan Chanhyun. Jika dilihat tidak ada yang tahu bahwa rumah tangga mereka menyimpan bara api. Semua terlihat baik-baik saja.

Senyum Baekhyun memudar saat melihat ponsel Chanyeol yang berdering, menandakan bahwa ada pesan yang masuk. Tak perlu di tanya dari siapa. Baekhyun sudah tau itu pesan dari siapa.

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi nya.

"Sayang... Papa berangkat dulu ya" Chanyeol mengecup kedua pipi Chanhyun.

"Baek... Aku berangkat ya". Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

Baekhyun tidak ingin lagi berdebat. Dia ingin menjalani segala nya seperti air yang mengalir, cukup dengan mengikuti alur nya. Baekhyun tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun percaya segala yang kita lakukan itu serupa layaknya sebuah boomerang, sejauh apa pun kita melemparnya maka dia akan kembali pada sang pelempar. Seperti itu pula hidup, setiap kebaikan yang akan kembali pada kita pasti kebaikan pula, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Jangan berharap menanam rumput akan bisa menuai padi. Tapi terkadang saat menanam padi pasti ada rumput liar yang tumbuh dan mengusik padi.

Chanyeol menjemput gadis nya, dan mengantar kan nya ke kampus tempat gadis nya masih menimba ilmu.

"Hati-hati _Oppa_. Semangat kerja nya nanti di kantor ya _Oppa_ ". Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah gadis nya.

Mobil Chanyeol pun melaju meninggal kan kampus tersebut.

"Wah... Kau masih saja berhubungan dengan _Ajjhushi_ itu". Gadis dengan mata panda berdiri di samping teman nya yang baru saja di antar oleh seorang _ajjhushi_ menurut nya.

"Iya... Apa kau tidak takut kena karma nanti?" Kenta menepuk bahu teman sekat nya ini.

"Tao _Eonni_... Kenta... Kalian mengagetkan ku saja". Kenta dan Tao terlihat tertawa.

"Yuta... Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini. Kau bahkan tau dia sudah beristri dan beranak dua kan?" Kenta kembali mengingatkan seraya berjalan bersama Tao dan Yuta menuju ruang kuliah mereka.

"Iya, Yuta. Benar kata kenta. Apa kau tidak takut kena karma". Tao juga ikut mengingatkan.

"Bukan aku yang tidak mau berpisah dengan nya Eonni... Kenta... Tapi dia yang tidak ingin ku putuskan". Yuta merasa kesal karna hampir tiap hari dia mendegar ocehan tersebut dari kedua sahabat nya semenjak dia menceritakan perihal dia ingin putus dengan Chanyeol dan ternyata Chanyeol sudah berkeluarga.

"Kau harus lebih tegas Yuta. Oh iya sebenarnya sejak kapan sih kau tau dia sudah berkeluarga?". Kenta melihat ke arah Yuta, menanti kan jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tau dia sudah berkeluarga saat hubungan kami masih 3 bulan" Yuta tertunduk

"APA!?" Tao dan Kenta serentak terkejut mendengar jawaban Yuta.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **PS:**

Nah. Di Chapter ini udah aku kasih tau ya siapa selingkuhan Chanyeol. Yup... Dia Yuta Nct kalian Pasti tau kan...? Karna aku mutusin buat gak pake member EXO, awal nya aku mau pake Kyunsoo sih... Tapi karna ada yag minta jangan pake member EXO akhir nya aku pilih Yuta NCT... Boleh kan? Karna Yuta Type uke yang radaaa... centil dan cocok di Couple in sama siapa aja manis juga lagi anak nya. Aku tau couple NCT ini dari temen aku yg CBHS. Kkk /Cuap2nya kepanjangan/

Aku baru bisa update sekarang karna kemarin lagi sibuk ngurus seminar proposal. Tadi siang kelar sudah untuk seminar proposal. Maka nya baru di lanjut sekarang. Maaf buat semua nya. T.T

 _Balasan Review_ :

 **ErryBee** : Hihi... Gak kok sayang, Baek gak kenal sama selingkuhan nya Cy. Tapi B tau. Maka nya B udah hafal siapa yang nelpon. Soal udah sering di gituin selama 3 tahun. T.T

 **afrilany Pahsya** : Insya Allah Chap depan agak panjang ya sayang... Biar dirimu puas baca nya...

 **Luv meanieee** : Iyaaa Cy disini memang jahat bgt sama Baek. Duh gimana... Ini udah cerita nya gini. T.T

 **CiciNovita** : Harap sabar... Sabar... mamih aja sabar ngehadapin Cy.

 **neomuchanbaek** : Iya dek ini terjadi di dunia nyata. Kakak awal tau cerita ini nyesek bgt, jadi ingat diri sendiri kalau digituin gimana? T.T

Iyaaaaa... lulu pacaran sama si otong itu merasa kaya couple Lesbi lah... Sama2 cakep soal nya. Udah ah... lulu emang cocok sama sehun.

 **angelbear61** : Ini udah di lanjut bosqq semoga sukaaa yaaaaaahhhh...

 **hunhanshin** : Maaf ya... kemaren kelamaan ya aku update nya?? T.T

Ada dek... Kakak awal nya juga mikir kaya sinetron, tapi ini nyata ada nya. T.T Suami nya tega sama si Istri...

 **BaekHill** : Tapi rasa cinta B ke Cy lebih besar dari rasa benci nya. Apa lagi mengingat nasib anak-anak nya. Doakan Baek mampu bertahan.

Iyaaaa... Bukan Kyungsoo... kalau Yuta NCT boleh kan. kkkk

 **Park** **Beichan** : kalau B cerai sama Cy, ntar Cy nikah sama aku aja yaaa... kkk

 **Hanya Tuhan Yang Tahu** : Masih gadis gak ya si Yuta kira2. kkk kita lihat ya kedepannya gimana...Masih gadis atau sudah wanita. Yupsss... B emang yang paking mantap... Unchhhh

 **ELFishJOYers** : Terkadang cinta membuat seseorang menjadi serakah. Yupsss... Tepat... Mereka nikah karna saling suka, bukan di jodohin. Di kehidupan nyata. Istri nya merana lahir batin.

 **syielhunna** : Pasti... Karna Tuhan itu adil dan Tuhan itu tak pernah tidur. _Just wait For timing._

 **kim.jin.9047** : Maaf baru update... T.T

semoga kamu sukaaaaa...

 **yousee** : jangan enek sama Cy dong. Masak enak sama Cy yang setampan itu. kkkk

 **mawirmaw:** jangan di gaplok nanti mamaih B marah... kkk

 **bbaeksse** : Iyaaaa... Bener... dan wanita selalu menjadi korban... Tega kamu mas Cy tegaaaa...

 _Big Thanks for All My Reader, for Your Review, for Your Follow or favorite My Story._

Itu menjadi penyemangat saya untuk ngetik ff ini terutama buat yang mau sempetin untuk Review. Terimakasih banyak.

Jangan Lupa mapir di kolom Review yaaa...

.

 _Sorry for Typo_

 _-Bye Bye-_

 _LOVE_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Are You My Husband?

Cast

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

and

All Of Member EXO

GS For All Uke

T for this Chapter

Kisah Nyata

Don't Read if You Don't like It

Just Close You Tab

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Preview

"Bukan aku yang tidak mau berpisah dengan nya _Eonni_... Kenta... Tapi dia yang tidak ingin putus dengan ku". Yuta merasa kesal karna hampir setiap hari dia mendegar ocehan tersebut dari kedua sahabat nya semenjak dia menceritakan perihal dia ingin putus dengan Chanyeol dan ternyata Chanyeol sudah berkeluarga.

"Kau harus lebih tegas Yuta. Oh iya sebenarnya sejak kapan kau tahu dia sudah berkeluarga?". Kenta melihat ke arah Yuta, menuntut jawaban.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tau dia sudah berkeluarga saat hubungan kami masih 3 bulan" Yuta tertunduk

"APA!?" Tao dan Kenta serentak terkejut mendengar jawaban Yuta.

.

.

.

Tao dan Kenta sama-sama terkejut mendengar jawaban Yuta. Mereka tidak menyangka ternyata Yuta sudah sejak lama mengetahui status Chanyeol yang merupakan seorang lelaki yang telah beristri dan memiliki 2 anak. Itu terasa begitu keterlaluan mengingat saat ini hubungan kedua nya sudah memasuki usia 2 tahun.

"Yakk. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan". Tao memukul lengan Yuta berkali-kali karena merasa begitu kesal dengan apa yang telah Yuta lakukan.

"Ahh… Sakit _Eonni_. Kenapa _Eonni_ memukul ku". Yuta menahan pukulan Tao dengan memengangi tangan Tao yang terus mencoba untuk memukuli nya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya Yuta. Sudah hentikan _Eonni_ kita tinggalkan saja Yuta sendiri. Biar dia memikirkan apa yang sudah dia perbuat". Kenta menarik lengan Tao dan berjalan menjauhi Yuta. Yuta yang tak terima ditinggalkan pun mengejar Tao dan Kenta menuju ruang kuliah mereka.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku _Eonni_ , Kenta". Kenta maupun Tao tidak memperdulikan teriakan Yuta yang terus memanggil nama kedua nya.

.

.

.

Selama kuliah berlangsung Kenta menghindari Yuta. Kenta masih sangat marah dengan tindakan Yuta yang sudah sangat keterlaluan menurutnya. Kenta dan Yuta yang biasanya duduk berdekatan kini tidak lagi demikian. Kenta lebih memilih duduk dengan teman yang lain demi menghindari Yuta. Bagaimana dengan Tao? Tao senior kedua nya jadi Tao satu tingkat diatas mereka. Tao masuk ke ruang kuliah yang berbeda dari keduanya.

Hingga kuliah berakhir Yuta tidak tahan dengan sikap diam dari kedua sahabatnya ini yang mencoba meninggalkannya lagi dengan hanya kekantin berdua tanpa mengajaknya. Yuta pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan kedua nya. Yuta sadar sebenarnya sikapnya selama ini salah. Dan tidak dapat di benarkan apapun alasannya.

" _Eonni_ … Kenta… Sebentar, Kita perlu bicara. Ku mohon aku sadar aku salah". Yuta menahan tangan Kenta dan Juga tangan Tao. Baik Tao maupun Kenta tidak merespon atas apa yang disampaikan oleh Yuta, kedua nya memilih diam.

Yuta menarik Tao dan Kenta menuju meja kantin yang berada paling sudut, setelah ketiga nya selesai dengan makanan dan minuman masing-masing. Yuta sengaja memilih tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai agar mereka lebih leluasa membicarakan hal tersebut. Yuta menyeruput americacino pesanannya sedikit. Namun tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, akhir nya Yuta memutuskan untuk memulai.

" _Eonni_ , Kenta apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Yuta memandang kedua nya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kenapa kau bertanya pada kami, jika saran kami hanya kau anggap angin lalu". Tao kembali focus pada makanan nya.

"Benar yang di katakana Tao _Eonni_ , sudah sejak dulu kan kami menyarankan kau putus dengan _Ajushi_ itu. Tapi apa? kau bahkan seolah tuli atas semua saran yang kami berikan" Kenta masih terlihat begitu kesal dengan Yuta.

"Bukan aku yang tidak ingin putus dengan nya. Tapi dia yang tidak ingin melepaskan ku. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa _Eonni_ , Kenta." Yuta menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan menunduk dalam, dia sangat sadar bahwa tindakannya salah.

" _See_ … Kau bahkan masih membela diri". Tao menatap Yuta dengan sinis.

"Bukan membela diri _Eonni_ , tapi memang begitu kenyataannya" Yuta masih bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

"Yuta, kalau kau terus seperti ini jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana pendapat kami. Terus lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi jangan lupa Yuta, Kau juga seorang wanita. Cobalah sekali saja kau berpikir jika kau berada di posisi istri Ajjhusi itu". Kenta yang merasa lelah terus berdebat Yuta, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengingatkan Yuta secara lebih halus.

"Kalian berdua tau. Biaya kuliah dan tempat tinggal bahkan uang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari ku itu semua dari Chanyeol _Oppa_. Bagaimana mungkin dia mau meninggalkan ku begitu saja. Dia sudah melakukan segalannya untuk ku. Bukan aku tidak mau, tapi aku tidak mampu". Yuta semakin tertunduk dalam dan mulai meneteskan air mata nya.

Yuta tak mampu menahan air matanya jika mengingat dirinya yang kini tengah berjuang di negeri orang dan jauh dari orang tua, hanya sendiri tanpa saudara disini sebagai tempat mengadu. Hanya memiliki beberapa sahabat yang sama-sama berasal dari daerah yang sama, salah satu nya Kenta. Selain itu ada juga sahabat yang dia kenal saat dia menimba ilmu disini seperti Tao misal nya yang telah dia anggap seperti _Eonni_ nya sediri.

"Yuta, _Eonni_ mengingatkan mu karna _Eonni_ tidak ingin kamu terluka dan menyesali semuanya nanti, maka dari itu kami selalu memaksa mu untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengannya". Tao menggeser posisi duduk nya mendekati Yuta serta mengusap lengan Yuta untuk menenangkannya.

"Benar Yuta, kami hanya tidak ingin posisi mu sekarang semakin menyulitkan mu nanti nya" Kenta ikut menenangkan Yuta.

Yuta hanya menganggukan kepala nya dan masih terisak. Dia berpikir memang benar adanya apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Mma… Maa maa" Jiwon menjulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Baekhyun

"Eoh… anak Mama ingin di gendong? Tunggu sebentar sayang ya. Mama sedang memasak ini sedikit lagi" Baekhyun tersenyum kepada anak bungsunya.

Tapi yang nama nya anak-anak apa yang diinginkan pasti ingin segera dituruti. Jiwon masih saja terus menjulurkan kedua tangan nya kepada Baekhyun.

"Iya sayang Mama sudah selesai. Mama cuci tangan dulu". Baekhyun mencuci kedua tangan nya sebelum menggendong putra bungsu nya.

Teet… Teet… Teet / Bunyi Bel rumah Baekhyun/

"Ma…" Chanhyun yang mendengar suara bel, berjalan menghapiri Mama nya yang tengah mengendong Jiwon.

"Iya sebentar… ayo kita lihat siapa yang bertamu" Baekhyun berjalan untuk membuka pintu yang diikuti Chanhyun dan Jiwon dalam gendongannya.

Saat Baekhyun membuka pintu, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat Ny. Park. Ternyata mentua nya yang bertamu.

"Eoh… _Eomeonim_.. Silahkan masuk _Eomeonim_ " . Baekhyun mempersilahkan Ny. Park untuk masuk.

" _Halmoni_ …" Chanhyun berteriak riang menyambut kedatangan Halmoni nya.

"Wah… Cucu _Halmoni_ sudah semakin besar sekarang ya". Ny. Park mencium kening dan kedua pipi cucu nya.

" Panggil saja _Eomma_ Baekhyun... " Ny.Park tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Dengan siapa _Eomma_ kemari? Abeonim dimana?" Baekhyun melihat keluar pagar rumahnya.

"Eoh. _Eomma_ kesini diantar oleh Yoora, sekarang dia kembali ke kantornya" Ny.Park berjalan untuk duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Kenapa Yoora _Eonni_ tidak mampir _Eomma_ , kita bisa makan siang bersama, kebetulan makan siang pun sudah siap" Baekhyun pun ikut duduk di ruang tamu.

"Sudah _Eomma_ katakan tapi Yoora sepertinya sedang buru-buru, karna atasannya tadi menghubungi nya". Ny.Park menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

" _Halmoni_ … Apa halmoni lapal? Ayo _halmoni_ kita makan belsama?" Chanhyun menarik Ny. Park menuju ruang makan dengan makanan yan telah tersaji di meja makan. Baekhyun pun ikut menyusul ke ruang makan.

Ny. Park terharu melihat hidangan makanan yang begitu komplit, Ny. Park yakin anak dan cucu nya makan dengan baik. Hidangan nya juga dalam porsi yang lumayan besar, pas untuk keluarga kecil mereka.

"Apa kita tidak menunggu Chanyeol pulang, dan makan bersama?" Ny. Park menanti jawaban dari Baekhyun seraya duduk di kursi di meja makan.

Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Ny. Park. Karna terkadang Chanyeol pulang untuk makan siang, namun terkadang juga tidak, bahkan tak jarang dia juga tidak pulang untuk makan malam.

"Eum... _Eomma_ makan lebih dulu juga tidak apa. Mungkin Chanyeol sedang di jalan". Baekhyun meletakkan Jiwon di kursi khusus bayi dan beralih menyiapkan makan siang untuk Jiwon. Baekhyun merasa sayang kepada mertua nya yang mungkin kelelahan selama di perjalanan, merasa tak tega melihat nya harus menunggu Chanyeol yang mungkin saja tidak pulang untuk makan siang di rumah. Baekhyun tidak bisa menjelaskan kepada mertua nya.

"Eoh… Apa sebaiknya _Eomma_ hubungi saja Chanyeol, untuk memastikannya". Ny. Park meraih ponsel yang berada di dalam tas nya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Hingga panggilan nya terhubung dan Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan dari Eomma nya.

"Chanyeol-ah… Dimana kau sekarang?"

" _Aku sedang makan siang Eomma_ "

"Eoh… Kau tidak pulang kerumah?"

" _Ada acara apa Eomma di rumah? Kenapa Eomma tidak memberi tau kami. Sekarang aku sedang di kantor Eomma. Saat pulang nanti aku, Baekhyun dan anak-anak akan ke rumah Eomma_ "

Baekhyun terus mengamati percakapan Ny. Park dan Chanyeol dengan khawatir sambil menyiapkan makanan untuk Chanhyun yang ikut merengek karna melihat JIwon yang sudah makan terlebih dahulu.

"Bukan rumah _Eomma_ , tapi rumah mu Chanyeol. Apa kau tidak memberi tahu Baekhyun akan makan diluar?"

"……."Chanyeol tidak menyahuti pertanyaan _Eomma_ nya.

" _Eomma_ rasa ini agak sedikit banyak untuk Baekhyun habis kan sendiri. Kau tidak mengabari Baekhyun karna tidak bisa pulang?". Ny. Park menuntut jawaban dari Chanyeol.

" _Aku lupa Eomma. Hari ini kerjaan ku di kantor sangat banyak_ ".

"Emmm… Baiklah. Tapi jangan sering seperti ini. Baekhyun bahkan bersusah payah memasak ini semua untuk mu sambil mengurus kedua anak kalian yang masih kecil"

Baekhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut dari mertua nya hanya bisa mengatakan tidak apa-apa _Eomma_ tanpa suara, hanya berupa gerakan bibir seraya menggelegkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

" _Iya Eom- Oppa maaf aku terlalu lama di toilet_ "

DEG

Baekhyun mematung di tempatnya. Suara itu, wanita itu.

"Chanyeol, kau sedang bersama siapa disana?"

" _Eomma, sudah dulu ya, aku harus segera makan dan kembali ke kantor_ ".

Pip

Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilannya. Ny. Park merasa heran dan kesal seraya melihat kearah ponselnya.

"Aiishhh anak ini benar-benar tidak ada sopan santunnya" Ny. Park meletakkan ponselnya kembali kedalam tas dengan perasan kesal.

"Baekhyun kenapa kau melamun nak, ayo kita makan bersama" Ny. Park menatap penuh senyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Eoh... Maaf kan aku _Eomma_ ". Baekhyun tersenyum penuh malu kepada Ny. Park.

"Wah, cucu-cucu _halmoni_ sudah makan duluan ya...?" Ny. Park terlihat begitu bahagia melihat perkembangan kedua cucunya.

Mereka terlihat menikmati makan siang bersama itu. Chanhyun dan Jiwon juga terlihat bahagia karna kehadiran halmoni nya. Senyum pun tidak lepas terukir diwajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun seolah lupa dengan segala Masalahnya sejenak atas kehadiran Ny. Park.

Malam menjelang Ny. Park dan Baekhyun terlihat tengah menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Sedangkan Chanhyun tengah bermain bersama Jiwon. Ny. Park memutuskan untuk menginap beberapa hari di rumah anak-anak nya selama tuan Park keluar kota karna ingin berkumpul bersama teman-teman lama nya. Ny. Park memilih tinggal dan bermain bersama cucu nya dari pada harus ikut bersama Tuan Park. Terkadang orang tua lebih bahagia tinggal dan bermain bersama cucu nya.

"Jam berapa biasa nya Chanyeol pulang sayang?" Ny. Park tengah menata makanan dimeja makan.

"Biasa nya sebentar lagi Chanyeol Oppa sudah pulang _Eomma_ ". Baekhyun ikut menata makanan di meja makan bersama Ny. Park.

Padahal sebenarnya terkadang Chanyeol pulang larut malam.

Ny. Park dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dimana Chanhyun dan Jiwon sedang bermain. Mereka memilih menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol. Ny. Park ikut bermain bersama cucu nya. Dan Baekhyun membawa Jiwon kedalam gendongannya karena saat Baekhyun datang Jiwon segera mengarahkan kedua tangan nya kearah Baekhyun, dia ingin di gendong oleh mama nya yang cantik

Chanyeol tiba di kediaman nya. Wajah nya terlibat gusar. Tadi Baekhyun sempat mengabari Chanyeol bahwa _Eomma_ akan menginap di kediaman mereka selama beberapa hari. Chanyeol sangat tau pasti dia akan dinasehati habis-habisan oleh _Eomma_ nya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindar, tidak mungkin dia tidak pulang, bisa-bisa _Eomma_ nya makin marah.

"Aku pulang..." Chanyeol memasuki kediamannya.

"Papa..." terdengar suara chanhyun dari ruang keluarga. Chanyeol datang menghampiri chanhyun. Ternyata disana juga ada _Eomma_ nya dan juga Baekhyun yang tengah menggendong Jiwon.

" _Oppa_ ingin makan malam dulu, atau mandi dulu _Oppa_?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ppaa... Pppaa..." Jiwon mengarahkan kedua tangan nya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menyambut dua tangan Jiwon dan beralih mengendong Jiwon. Baekhyun pun segera mengambil jas yang sudah di tanggalkan Chanyeol, hingga kini terlihat Chanyeol hanya mengenakan kemeja putih nya.

"Aku ingin makan dulu saja Baek".

"Pa... Chanhyun juga mau di gendong Papa..." Chanhyun merengek kepada Chanyeol dan menarik-narik celana kerja Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun berjongkok untuk mensejarkan tinggi nya dengan Chanhyun.

"Baiklah sekarang Chanhyun naik ke punggung Papa oke. Pegangan yang erat sayang ya. Kita akan mendarat di meja makan...". Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja makan seraya menggendong kedua buah hati nya dengan Baekhyun yang ikut memegang Chanhyun dari belakang.

Perasaan Ny. Park merasa terharu melihat kerukunan dan kebahagian keluarga anaknya ini. Ny. Park tidak pernah tau bahwa keluarga anak nya ini juga menyimpan bara api yang jika di biarkan makin lama akan makin membesar dan akan menghanguskan semuanya.

.

.

.

Mereka makan dengan begitu khidmat termasuk Jiwon. Meskipun dia hanya makan, makanan khusus untuk bayi seusia nya. Namun di tengah acara makan malam tersebut Ny. Park juga mengingatkan kembali Chanyeol perihal yang terjadi tadi siang. Seharusnya Chanyeol mengabari Baekhyun jika tidak bisa pulang, bukan malah seperti tadi siang. Namun tiba-tiba suasana makan malam menjadi hening dan hanya tengengar suara Jiwon dan Chanhyun yang tengah makan begitu lahap.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya dengan siapa tadi siang kau pergi makan?" Ny. Park menatap Chanyeol menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Aku makan sendiri _Eomma_ ". Chanyeol melanjutkan menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Jadi suara siapa yang memanggil mu _Oppa_ " Ny. Park meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan mata nya. Dan makanan yang baru saja ditelannya seolah tertahan di dada nya. Terasa begitu menyesakkan dan begitu menakutkan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

P.s.

Maaf aku baru update ff ini. Beberapa waktu lalu aku benar-benar frustasi dan stress dengan skripsi ku. Aku tidak bisa mengetik apa pun. Aku benar- benar tidak bisa menulis apa pun padahal banyak yang ingin kutulis. Dan aku minta maaf juga chapter ini, konflik nya hanya ini dan kurang memuaskan atau kependekan. Maaf untuk semua nya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.(T_T)

Buat semua reader yang udah _review_ terima kasih banyak, Maaf gak sempat nyebutin satu per satu tapi semua yang udah _review_ aku baca kok, dan aku bener-bener terharu baca respon kalian. Jujur aku bisa kembali ngetik karna baca _suport_ dari kalian semua. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak nya.

Untuk KimDoyoon jeongmal Gumawo~ Karna sampai nge dm dan Pm buat nagih kelanjutan ff ini. _Jeongmal gumawo~_ makasih udah ngingatin kakak untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Makasih banyak. *

Jangan lupa _review_ ya... Kalian yang udah _review_ , _follow_ dan _fav_ ff ini adalah penyemangat terbesarku untuk bisa ngelanjutin ff ini.

 _Sorry for Typo_

 _With_

 _Love_

 _Bye_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

 **Are You My Husband?**

 **Cast**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **and**

 **All Of Member EXO**

 **GS For All Uke**

 **T for this Chapter**

 **Kisah Nyata**

 **Don't Read if You Don't like It**

 **Just Close You Tab**

Chapter 4

.

.

Preview

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya dengan siapa tadi siang kau pergi makan?" Ny. Park menatap Chanyeol menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Aku makan sendiri _Eomma_ ". Chanyeol melanjutkan menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Jadi suara siapa yang memanggil mu _Oppa_ " Ny. Park meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan mata nya. Dan makanan yang baru saja ditelannya seolah tertahan di dada nya. Terasa begitu menyesakkan dan begitu menakutkan.

.

.

"Eum... _Eomma_ tidak percaya pada anak _Eomma_ sendiri?". Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya dan beralih menatap Ny. Park.

"Bukannya _Eomma_ tidak percaya hanya saja, suara itu begitu dekat dengan mu". Ny. Park masih terlihat belum terima dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Itu pasangan muda yang duduk di meja di belakangku _Eomma_ makanya suara itu terdengar dekat dengan ku". Chanyeol melanjutkan acara makannya.

" _Eomma_ kira kamu makan siang dengan wanita lain. Ingat Chanyeol kau sudah punya istri dan anak di rumah, jadi jangan menyakiti mereka". Ny. Park menasehati putranya, sambil melirik manantu dan juga cucu-cucu nya.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia sangat tau suara siapa yang didengarnya tadi siang, itu wanita yang kini berada ditengah-tengah keluarganya.

"Chanyeol _Oppa_ bukan sosok seperti itu _Eomma_ ". Baekhyun menanggapi ucapan Ny. Park dengan senyuman.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut membuat hati chanyeol bergetar. Padahal sebelumnya Chanyeol sempat berprasangka Baekhyun menceritakan perihal masalah rumah tangganya kepada Ny. Park. Chanyeol tak menyangka Baekhyun membelanya di depan _Eomma_ nya. Bahkan Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah nya.

" _Eomma_ dengar sendiri kan? Aku bukan _Type_ lelaki seperti itu _Eomma_ ". Chanyeol membanggakan dirinya didepan Ny. Park.

"Emm… Baiklah. _Eomma_ senang mendengarnya. Setiap rumah tangga pasti ada masalahnya. Kalian harus menghadapinya bersama, maka itu akan mudah untuk dilalui. Ingat!". Ny. Park selesai dengan acara makannya dan tersenyum kearah putra dan menantunya.

"Baik _Eomma_ akan kami ingat". Chanyeol yang duduk di samping baekhyun mengusap lengan Baekhyun dan hanya di balas dengan senyum penuh ketulusan oleh Baekhyun.

" _Semoga rumah tangga kita bisa seperti dulu, aku sudah benar-benar rindu denganmu yang beberapa tahun silam menikah dengan ku "._ Batin Baekhyun.

"Mama… Chanhyun selesai". Chanhyun menunjukkan piring nya yang sudah kosong.

"Wah… Anak Mama hebat bisa mengabiskan makanannya, jangan lupa minum nya juga" Baekhyun mengusap kepala Chanhyun.

"Emm… _Oppa…_ Apa _Oppa_ ingin mandi sekarang. Biar aku siapkan air hangatnya?" Beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa sayang, aku mandi sebentar lagi saja. Akuingin bermain dulu sebentar bersama Jiwon dan Chanhyun sebelum mereka mengantuk". Chanyeol menatap kedua putra nya.

"Baiklah jika _Oppa_ mau seperti itu."

Baekhyun yang juga baru saja selesai menyuapi Jiwon dan selesai dengan makan malam nya segera bangun dari kursi nya untuk membereskan semua makanan dan piring kotor yang ada dimeja makan. Ny. Park yang melihat Baekhyun yang begitu cekatan mengurus segala keperluan rumah tangga merasa bangga. Menantu nya ini memang sangat luar biasa.

Ny. Park ikut membantu menantunya membereskan meja makan dan juga piring kotor.

" _Eomma…_ Tidak apa _Eomma_ biar Baekhyun sendiri saja. _Eomma_ sebaiknya istirahat saja". Baekhyun menahan tangan Ny. Park untuk memberekan meja makan.

"Tidak apa biar _Eomma_ bantu saja agar cepat selesai". Ny. Park masih bersikeras ingin membantu.

"Tidak apa _Eomma_ ini hanya sedikit, jadi akan cepat selesai meskipun dilakukan sendiri". Baekhyun masih menahan tangan Ny. Park yang ingin membantu tidak ingin merepotkan Ny. Park.

"Huftt…Baiklah. _Eomma_ mengalah". Ny. Park memilih duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan sambil mengamati Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi Ny. Park.

"Baek… _Eomma_ perhatikan sepertinya kau sedikit kurus sekarang. Jika kau kerepotan mengurus rumah beritahu Chanyeol untuk mencari seorang asisten rumah tangga." Ny. Park mengamati punggung Baekhyun yang tengah mencuci piring.

"Eoh… Itu hanya perasaan _Eomma_ saja. Baekhyun masih sanggup mengurus semua nya sendiri untuk saat ini _Eomma_ ". Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum kepada Ny. Park.

"Tapi jika kau merasa kesusahan mengurus segala nya, jangan lupa beritahu Chnayeol untuk mencari seorang asisten rumah tangga". Ny. Park kembali mengingatkan.

"Baik _Eomma_ ". Baekhyun membilas piring terakhir dan mencuci tangan nya, berbalik dan melempar senyum kepada Ny. Park. Baekhyun sangat senang karna Ny. Park termasuk mertua yang sangat perhatian kepada menantu nya, bukan seperti mertua yang menyeramkan yang dibicarakan oleh kebanyakan orang di luar sana.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.15 KST, Chanhyun sudah tertidur dikamarnya setelah lelah bermain dengan papa nya. Ny. Park pun memasuki kamarnya beberapa waktu lalu untuk beristirahat. Chanyeol baru selesai dengan acara mandi nya dan telah memakai pakaian santai untuk tidur, baju tanpa lengan dan celana pendek selutut. Chanyeol mengamati punggung Baekhyun yang membelakangi nya. Chanyeol pun mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah berbarig diatas ranjang mereka.

Baekhyun tengah menyusui Jiwon dengan posisi berbaring secara menyamping. Jiwon yang juga dalam posisi berbaring menghadap Baekhyun dengan lengan Baekhyun sebagai bantalannya. Jiwon terlihat mulai memejamkan matanya setelah beberapa saat menyusu. Baekhyun yang seperti nya juga kelelahan juga memejamkan mata nya sembari jiwon tengah menyusu.

Chanyeol melihat Jiwon yang telah terlelap begitu pula dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja posisi nya Baekhyun yang masih menyusui Jiwon. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak sadar Jiwon telah terlelap. Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut pun ingin membangunkan Baekhyun karena merasa sayang melihat posisi tidur Baekhyun yang tampak tak nyaman apalagi lengannya yang di jadikan bantalan untuk kepala Jiwon. Chanyeol duduk dipinggir ranjang mereka, tepat di belakang punggung Baekhyun.

"Baek~ Jiwon sudah tertidur". Chanyeol menguncangkan sedikit bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera terjaga dan membuka mata nya.

"Eoh… _Oppa_ sudah selesai mandi? Maaf _Oppa_ aku ketiduran" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan membenarkan letak pakaiannya setelah menyusui Jiwon.

"Kenapa minta maaf, _Oppa_ rasa kau tidak melakakukan kesalahan". _Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karna telah begitu banyak menyakiti mu_ –Batin Chanyeol _._ Chanyeol tidak bisa memungkiri dirinya merasa begitu jahat selama 2 tahun terakhir ini karna telah begitu banyak menyakiti istrinya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Oh… Maafkan mama sayang. Mama ketiduran" Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang sambil membawa Jiwon dalam gendongan nya dan meletakkan Jiwon di dalam _Baby Box_ nya.

Setelah meletakkan Jiwon dalam _Baby Box_ nya Baekhyun menyelimuti Jiwon dan juga menepuk-nepuk kecil paha Jiwon. Baekhyun berbalik menghadap ranjangnya dan Chanyeol masih pada posisi awalnya, duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil mengamati Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat sorot mata Chanyeol yang mengamati gerak gerik nya pun merasa aneh, karna tidak biasa nya Chanyeol demikian. Baekhyun berpikir apa dia berbuat kesalahan?

" _Oppa_ kenapa _Oppa_ melihatku seperti itu apa ada yang salah dengan ku?". Baekhyun mengamati dirinya dari atas hingga bawah melalui pantulan cermin rias disisi sebelah kiri nya.

"Tidak… Hanya saja… Ahhh tidak apa. Kemarilah dan tidurlah. Aku tau kau lelah setelah seharian mengurus rumah dan anak-anak". Chanyeol menepuk ranjang nya seolah menginterupskan pada Baekhyun untuk segera tidur.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol malam ini. Tidak seperti biasanya. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol malam ini seperti Chanyeol yang 'Dulu'. Baekhyun pun mendekati ranjang mereka dan duduk tepat di samping Chanyeol. Baekhyun meraih salah satu tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Sayang ada apa eum…? Apa kau punya masalah di kantor. Tidak biasa nya kau seperti ini." Baekhyun menatap kedua manik Chanyeol seolah menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Emm… Tidak apa. Semua baik-baik saja". Chanyeol ikut menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangan nya seolah menyakinkan jawabannya bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun masih terlihat ragu dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas dengan anggukan.

"Tidurlah. _Oppa_ akan kedapur sebentar untuk mengambil air minum." Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang.

" _Oppa_ biar aku ambilkan saja. _Oppa_ tunggu disini saja". Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa. _Oppa_ bisa mengambil nya sendiri. Tidurlah". Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau _Oppa_ mau nya seperti itu". Baekhyun hanya bisa menuruti apa kemauan suami nya.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju kearah dapur. Chanyeol membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air lalu menuangkanya kedalam gelas. Chanyeol meletakkan kembali botol minuman tersebut didalam lemari pendingin. Chanyeol meneguk minumannya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju salah satu kursi yang berada dimeja makan. Chanyeol menatap lurus keluar jendela yang berada di dapur seolah ada yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Hanya gelap yang terlihat dimata Chanyeol. Namun kemudian Chanyeol menitihkan air mata.

" _Apa yang sudah ku perbuat selama ini? Maaf kan aku Baekhyun". –batin Chanyeol_

.

.

Chanyeol kembali kekamar dan melihat Baekhyun sudah terlelap dengan wajah nya yang begitu damai. Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekati ranjang dan ikut berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidur dengan posisi menghadap Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol tidur dengan posisi memunggungi Baekhyun. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelum nya.

Chanyeol belum tertidur, dia tidak dapat memejamkan mata nya sama sekali malam ini. Entah apa yang mengusik pikiran nya. Chanyeol pun akhirnya merubah posisi tidurnya dengan menghadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengamati setiap jengkal wajah Baekhyun. Dahi nya tertutui oleh sebagian poni nya, kedua mata sipitnya yang terpejam dengan begitu damainya, bibir tipisnya yang berwana pink alami. Semuanya terpahat dengan begitu sempurna di wajah mungilnya. Jika dilihat lagi tidak ada yang kurang dari diri Baekhyun.

Cukup lama Chanyeol mengamati wajah tertidur Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya di atas kening Baekhyun.

" Maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku". Chanyeol berujar lirih setelah cukup lama Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol turun menyesapi kedua belah bibir tipis Baekhyun, bibir yang dulu menjadi candu bagi nya. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol mengakhiri ciumannya, Chanyeol khawatir Baekhyun terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Aku sadar kau mencintaiku dengan begitu tulus dan begitu dalam, maaf karna aku berubah. Maaf karna aku tidak bisa menjaga cinta kita, maaf karna aku gagal menjadi suami dan papa yang baik utuk mu dan anak-anak kita" Chanyeol tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk istri mungil nya. Chanyeol mengecupi ujung kepala Baekhyun dan menyaman kan posisi Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukan nya.

Baekhyun menitihkan air mata mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, sebenarnya sejak awal Baekhyun belum tertidur, Baekhyun menanti Chanyeol kembali kekamar, dan berpura-pura tertidur saat mendengar suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekati pintu kamar mereka. Baekhyun begitu mencintai Chanyeol, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun ikut memeluk Chanyeol saat Chanyeol membawa diri nya dalam sebuah pulukan hangat, Baekhyun seolah takut kehilangan suami yang begitu di cintainya.

" _Jangan minta maaf Oppa, ku Mohon kembalilah seperti dulu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku" –Batin Baekhyun_

.

.

.

TBC/END

Ps:

Mau lanjut atau END sampai disini saja?

Ini Spesial Update di ultah nya Papih para CBHS Park Chanyeol. Happy Birthday Park Chanyeol yang ke 26. Love you more and more. Keep stay to love uri Baekhyunie. Happy Chanyeol Day

Saya minta maaf karna di Chapter sebelumnya banyak _Typo_ sehingga _readernim_ jadi tidak nyaman baca chapter lalu. Jujur kesalahan nya karna setelah tanda titik tidak ada spapi sehingga ada beberapa bagian yang hilang sehingga bagian tersebut jadi sulit di pahami. Namun sekarang sudah saya perbaiki kesalahan pada chapter lalu. Namun jika masih ada kesalahan saya minta maaf.

Chapter ini juga saya post tanpa saya baca ulang sebelumnya. Jadi saya minta maaf kalau banyak _Typo._ Terimakasih atas segala kritik dan saran yang telah _Readernim_ berikan. _Sorry_ kalau kependekan untuk chapter ini.

 _Big Thanks_ untuk semua yang udah mau review, follow, dan favorite in fanfic ini. Karna jujur tiap kali dapat notif dari email karna ada yang review, follow, favorite fanfict ini saya merasa sangat senang karna karya saya di hargai. Jangan bosen-bosen buat review ya _Guys…_

 _ **Balasan Review**_

 _ **BianBaxian614**_ : Baek Cinta banget sama Cy. Dan dia gak mau anak nya tumbuh tampa kasih sayang seorang ayah, maka nya Baek tetap bertahan.

 _ **BaekHill**_ : Baekhyun pasti kuat kok... Ini udah di lanjut ya...

 _ **Park Beichan**_ : Terimakasih telah menyemangati. Coment dong gimana sama cerita nya... Hehehe

 _ **Yeollipoppo**_ : Terharu baca review nya... Makasih udah nunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Iya... Yuta belum sadar2. Mungkin yuta bakalan sadar kalau dapat teguran langsung dari Tuhan.

 _ **KimDoYoon**_ : Nih... Di chap ini udh terungkap ya apa di jawab sama si tiang. Percayalah dek... Kata ACC lebih indah daru pada I Love U bagi mahasiswa akhir kaya kakak. T.T

 _ **.II**_ : Terimakasih banyak atas saran nya. Itu karena saya lupa menambahkan spasi setelah tanda titik, maka dari itu ada beberapa bagian yang hilang sehingga sulit di pahami ketika dibaca. Sekarang sudah saya perbaiki ulang. Terima kasih banyak.

 _ **Neni Komala**_ : Biar tau rasa si Chanyeol. Kekeke

 _ **Loeybee**_ : Iyaa mau nya sih gitu... Tapi malah sebaliknya. Baek sabar kok.

 _ **Veraparkhyun**_ : terimakasih banyak karna mau review dari chapter satu sampai chapter 4 CHU / kecup basah/. Iyaaa... Ny. Park memang baik bgt sama Baek. Beda kaya mamih mertu yang lain. Kalau telinga CY di jewer Ny. Park bisa makin caplang tuh telinga nya. Kekeke

 _ **MeAsCBHS**_ : Dilanjut dong baca nya sampai chapter 4. Kekekek. Oh ya? Soal nya aku jarang nonton gosip. Paling nonton drakor. Kekekeke

 _ **0705**_ : iya!? Serius sama kaya kasus jedun? Baru tau aku...

 _ **yousee (Guest)**_ : gimana udh terjawab belum di chap ini apa yg diingin kan?. Ini udah di lanjut ya...

 _ **: (Guest)**_ : Makasih udah pun menurut aku ini agak bad review. Disini Aku berusaha menulis apa yang mampu untuk aku tulis. Di awal cerita aku telah menjelaskan bahwa Don't Read if You Don't Like It, Just Close You Tab. Tapi aku senang karna kamu menyempatkan untuk review dan itu menjadi motivasi utk aku. Terimaksih...

 _ **Kaibawiboo (Guest)**_ : Sudah terjawab sedikitkan di chapter ini. Baekhyun strong kok...

 _ **park yeolna**_ :Terima kasih udah mau review dari chapter awal. Huhuhu terharu. Tapi Baek bukan type istri yang suka mengadu keburukan suami nya pada ibu mertua nya. Takpe saya paham sikit bahasa malayu. Hihihi

 _ **Suzuky (Guest)**_ : Terimakasih. Iya ini sudah di lanjut ya... Saya rasa chapter ini sudah sedikit terjawab ttg penyesalan Chanyeol.

 _Mind to Review?_

 _See You in Next Chap or Next Story_

 _With Love_


End file.
